


Wasteland Family

by MisfitArtist



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, F/F, Gay, Issues, Sad, i don't know how to tag, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: The Sole Survivor Jack (Eloise) has to find her son, Cait doesn't want to lose her. They end up fighting and Jack ends up leaving, promising Cait to come back with their son.(I suck at summaries sorry'bout that)





	Wasteland Family

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit different for once, have fun reading!

Jack’s been gone for almost three weeks now. 

Cait lay on the worn down couch in their Red Rocket home gazing at the wall plastered in motivational posters and random pieces of art the former Vault dweller would stumble across during her scavenging. Looking at the Cat in the tree saying “Hang in there” Cait frowns in irritation. 

_ The hell you think I’ve been doing these past weeks!  _ She thought angrily, glaring at the paper as if it has responsible for her lover's disappearance. 

Indeed Jack had finally found a way into the Institute after months of tracking down Kellogg and then some days spent in utter misery at the discovery of her son's whereabouts. Nobody lived through a meeting with the Institute and as much as Cait hated it she tried to reason with the girl, telling her to give up and move on. She could adopt for all she cared as long as she gave up on her foolish plan. Nobody survived a meeting with the Institute and Cait wasn't going to let the only good thing in her life go get themselves killed. 

They fought. Over and over until they both had sore throats and hoarse voices. Jack would end it by tiredly rubbing her face before walking out to sleep in her workshop for the night.

Cait would scream hurtful things after her hoping to get a rise out of her, anything to get her mad, to get her to scream back, to hurt her back but Jack would keep their cool at first but they both knew it was but a matter of time until she reciprocated, shouting back, calling her out for not knowing what it's like to lose a loved one because the girl never  _ loved  _ anyone but herself.  

Cait slapped her when she said this. Not a punch, not a kick. Just a resonating slap that made Jack's head swing to the side. She had tears in her eyes but Jack's were empty, she already lost everything.

Her world.

_ The war _ .

 

Her husband.

_ Kellogg. _

 

Her son.

_ The Institute. _

 

What was one more lover?

 

But Cait wasn't just a lover to her. And she knew that she lied to herself when she told herself to end things right there right now. But she couldn't. She loved her. In a different way that she loved Nate, she didn't think that she would be able to have a stable life, a loving family with a lively household with a dream garden. She just felt like always wanting to waking up to her soft snoring, smirking when the girl frowned even in her sleep. Her red hair, messier than usual, falling on her freckled shoulders. The warm wasteland sun casting an almost angelic light on their broken person. 

They were both trying to build the other up again, but moments like this only destroyed them further. And Jack knew this had to stop. So one morning she got up, leaving Dogmeat with the command to watch over Cait and put a worn piece of paper next to the sleeping redhead.

 

_ “I’m sorry for what I said. _

_ I love you Cait. Don't hate me for this, I’ll be back. I promise.  _

_ Prepare yourself to meet our son.  _

_ Love Eloise.”  _

 

Cait doesn't think she ever cried this much since her parents sold her to the slavers. 

She hated her. 

She  _ loved  _ her. 

_Our_ _son._

So Cait waited. 

She waited until one day, five month, three weeks, and two days later, Dogmeat starts to bark uncontrollably outside. Getting up from her spot at the kitchen table she stops when she reaches the door, hearing laughter. Two voices. A child and- 

Jac-  _ Eloise  _ was lying in the dirt on her back, Dogmeat on top of her hiding her face, licking it vigorously and a laughing child next to her. 

He looked just like her. 

She managed to push the dog off but he immediately started to give the young boy the same treatment, making him laugh even harder. 

She wiped her face but stopped when she saw Cait frozen by the door. Getting up and brushing off the dirt she walks slowly towards her, Dogmeat and Shaun playing in the background. 

She stopped a foot away from the wide eyes redhead and opened her mouth multiple times trying to find the words. 

 

_ I'm sorry.  _

 

_ You look beautiful.  _

 

_ I’m back.  _

 

_ How are you.  _

 

She couldn't decide, but it wasn't needed. Cait slapped her. Much like on the night before her departure and Eloise snapped her mouth shut when she felt the girl's arms embracing her. 

Her shoulder was getting wet. Cait was sobbing and she returned the embrace, she squeezed as hard as she could, almost feeling herself lifting the girl into the air. 

She changed. They both did. Cait wasn't as thin anymore, her drug addict body now looking healthy and she hair wasn't as messy anymore, it was longer too. Eloise would cut it for her. And Eloise was much the same, save for a new scar on her left brow and even shorter hair. The boyish cut falling over her tear filled eyes as she shed a few tears, having dreamed many times of the moment she would get to hold her in her arms. If she would ever get to. The Institute might be dangerous but there were other dangers beside them. She would wake up soaked in cold sweat at the dream of losing Cait to a lost yao guai or deathclaw. 

But she was alright. 

And when they kissed, faces wet with tears and teeth clashing, Dogmeat and Shaun playing fetch with a piece of wood she knew it would  _ stay _ alright. 

The slept in a same bed. After exploring every part of each other as if they had become different people over the course of the last months, Eloise told Cait all about her travels. She told her about the Railroad, the teleporter and the death of her dear friend Glory. She told stories about Deacons lies and about her real son who she shot with the same gun Kellogg used on her old husband. She didn’t want to. But he  _ begged  _ her to. She held his hand while his palace fell to shambles whispering “Goodnight my sweet prince.”

Cait was woken by Eloise's nightmares, she held her until she stilled and whispered soothing words until the shaking stopped. 

It will be difficult to build themselves up again. 

But they sure as hell would try their hardest. 

 

After all, what’s family for?

  
  



End file.
